Stray Attractions
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Joey is an Inu taken off the streets to be sold in a petshop. His issue is he doesn't want to get adopted. Problem is that his newest buyer, Seto Kaiba, doesn't really care. Yaoi! Seto/Joey Puppyshipping! Rating WILL change to M later in the story


Joey released a doleful sigh while he laid motionlessly; his only movements being the faint rising and falling motion of his chest and shoulders as he took in slow silent breaths. He could hear the lively chatter of the store behind him, but he paid no mind to it. Instead he kept to himself; curled into a lazy makeshift ball with his back to the small silver bars lining the door.

Honey coated strands fell delicately over his forehead; framing the gentle curve of his chin with shimmers of gold. Two furry ears were peeking out from underneath his mop of blonde hair, although at the moment they were tilted backwards and pressed against his head. A long golden tail wrapped around his waist, remaining limp and lifeless just like the rest of him. Half opened darkening wine soaked spheres down casted to stare inanimately at the dull white wall placed before him.

He hated this place.

He hated this cage most of all. Yes, a cage. It was one of the rules here that all hybrids had to be kept in cages. You see Joey just happened to be a part of a unique group of people who were born with animal appendages.

Hybrids was what they called them.

Generally there were two groups of hybrids; Inu's and Neko's. Joey was an Inu or a Dog hybrid as some might refer to him as. In the world the roles of Neko's and Inu's had been mapped out and defined; they were pets. Yes pets. Thats why all hybrids were put into stores where they waited to be purchased by a Seme.

All hybrids, with the exception of a few very rare ones, were Ukes. Joey didn't know why, it was was what is was. The golden puppy sighed softly; crossing his arms so that he could lay his chin on them. It was stupid in his opinion, not like anyone really gave a damn about his opinion anyways. There was a law about hybrids like himself, and that law was that hybrids could only be bought by a Seme.

That's where Joey's situation came into light.

The only possible way he could ever get out of the place he was in was to be purchased. Though it would probably make sense to clarify just how Joey had gotten into this mess.

Joey hadn't always been like this; stuck in a store and trapped in a cage. No, he used to be free and wild without a care in the world. Well...maybe that was going a bit far to put it like that. Wild and free he had been, but without a care was a little over exaggerated.

Before all of this had happened Joey had lived a fairly modern life. He lived in an apartment with his mother, father, and his younger sister Serenity. However, no family was perfect. And his was far from the term perfect. When he was little his mother and father fought constantly about everything, their fighting continued for years and years until the day came when they filed for a divorce.

When the split occurred Serenity and himself were separated. His mother took Serenity and his father got custody of him. The arrangement couldn't have been more awful. His father had taken to drinking and gambling even more than he did before the divorce, and once his mother left his father chose to take his aggression out on him.

As for Serenity...well. Their mother had been distraught after the divorce and had no desire to take care of a seven year old child. So she sent Serenity away to live in a pet store much like the one he was in now.

Yes, Serenity was a hybrid like himself. The only difference between them was that she was a Neko. But, back to his story; after their mother gave Serenity up she left the city and they never heard from her again. Because of how young Serenity was when the store took her in, she was labeled 'not for sale' for years. During those years Joey had come in to see her several times, while he tried to find a way to get her out of the store. Sadly though 'people' like himself weren't allowed to purchase hybrids. And even if he hadn't been born an inu he was still far too young to be able to adopt her.

Joey contemplated asking his father to get Serenity back, but on the other hand Joey didn't want Serenity to be exposed to the violence that occurred in the house. So Joey was forced sit by and watch helplessly and powerlessly as the years went by. As they passed he grew older...and so did Serenity. And then the day came when the 'not for sale' sign was removed from Serenity's cage.

Joey had returned the next afternoon to find her cage empty and Serenity gone.

Joey's eyes saddened upon the memory of the day he had gazed into the store window to find his sister's bright eyes missing. It hadn't taken him very long after that day to decide to leave his father's house. He was sick and tired of living in fear and getting beaten. So when Joey was about thirteen he ran away and started his life on the streets.

From then on he was a stray. He had lived in a bad neighborhood prior to his escape, so he did have some street savvy. Although he could honestly say that the first year living on those streets did a number to him. Luckily in that time span his knowledge grew until he was fully capable of living as a street dog. His only problem was, strays weren't all too common, and they definitely weren't as young as he was.

You could say that strays weren't really allowed.

And being a stray that was as young as he was was definitely not allowed. He was the right age to be in a store, so with no one else to take care of him or house him he had to be placed in a store. The issue that Joey had with that was that he had no desire to be adopted by anyone. So over the years Joey became very skilled at avoiding all the 'hybrid catchers' that came after him.

But no one could hide forever. Eventually after evading the catchers for four years, Joey met his match and was captured. The crazy thing was that it had all happened about a month ago, though to Joey it felt like much longer.

Time moved slower when you were stuck in a crate.

Now a few people had come in to the store who wanted to adopt Joey. However, Joey's views on being adopted by someone hadn't changed. Most of the time Joey managed to frighten off his potential buyers by showing off some of his street attitude. Other times he just sort of...laid there looking bored and uninterested; that would also cause his buyers to become equally disinterested, which saved him from being bought.

The only down side to this was that Joey was still stuck in this store.

After a month of just sitting around; he began to feel lonely. Because of his outbursts among customers and sometimes even other hybrids they chose to isolate him. Most of the other people here had cage mates, all except for him. As he stated already, he didn't want to get adopted, but sometimes it hurt to watch all the other kittens and puppies get sold. After all, even though he didn't like it, he was an Uke by nature and he had the same desires as everyone else in this stupid shop.

The inu exhaled softly and closed his eyes.

His status as a stray didn't really help his odds either. Even though a few people had wished to adopt him a majority of them didn't because he was a stray. They didn't want a mangy mutt, they wanted proper pure breeds.

Joey snorted indignantly at the thought.

Everyone else was a lot more appealing than he was anyways. Probably because all those kids were bubbly and cute, and they actually wanted to get adopted. Joey was sure that if he chose to act like all those other guys he'd get adopted in no time. Seme's always wanted cute ukes that they could love and play with.

Joey's ears unintentionally perked up when the soft chime of a bell drifted through the air of the store. The ruby eyed child didn't even bother opening his eyes though. It wasn't like he was some goofy puppy eager to impress the Seme that had just walked in.

Like he would actually degrade himself like that.

Soft footsteps mingled with the delighted mewls and yips from several hybrids; avid to appeal to the new comer. Joey opened his eyes and stared sorrowfully at the wall in front of him. He knew he didn't want to get adopted...but there was a part of him that really did. A frown unconsciously drifted across the boys flushed lips; he gazed down trying to will away the stinging sensation building up in the corners of his eyes.

/_Stupid. You shouldn't cry, it's your own damn fault that you're here. You chose not to get adopted!/_

He knew it was true, but that didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't fill the emptiness that was lingering in his chest. It made his heart ache to think that yet _another_ person was going to get adopted today. A person who _wasn't _him.

"What a sad looking pup," a sonorous voice mused from behind him. The close proximity of the voice caused Joey's still form to jerk and spin around to look at the person standing outside his cage. He stared and blinked when he was met with a pair of enticing cobalt eyes.

The person standing there was pale and tall; he had light brown hair and the bluest eyes Joey had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at the man, momentarily forgetting the tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

The blue eyed Seme tilted his head slightly and placed his hand on the cage door; gently entangling his fingers between the small bars, "What's up with you?"

Joey blinked and widened his eyes upon realizing that the man in front of him was referring to his tears. He quickly lifted his sleeve up and rubbed his eyes furiously. He lowered his arm only to glare softly at the boy, "What did you call me?" he asked lowly. The brunette shrugged simply, "I was saying what a sad looking puppy you are. I think you're the only one who hasn't tried getting my attention.

Joey let out a soft snarl and exposed one of his sharp canines, "That's 'cause I don't want it!"

The blue eyes fluttered in surprise when he was greeted with the harsh reply. An amused smirk soon played across the boy's lips; however, overshadowing his astonishment, "Well well it looks like the puppy has some bark," he teased.

"Yeah, just wait 'till you see my bite!" Joey barked threateningly. The brunette raised a slender brow upon the threat, "Hmm," he hummed subduedly. "You're pretty hostile for such a little guy," he muttered absentmindedly.

Joey blushed and frowned, "I'm not little!" he protested. The teenager laughed quietly at the outburst, "I beg to differ. So...what's your name pup?" he inquired gazing at the blonde gently through the bars of his crate.

Joey frowned and shifted away from the cage door, suddenly feeling the need to distance himself from the man. Blue eyes seemed to shift to a darker shade, "You do have a name, right?" he probed.

"My name is Joey..." Joey murmured. The boy smiled elatedly at him, "Well Joey, my name is Seto," he introduced. Joey spared the boy, named Seto, a quick glance before he sat down and brought his knee's up to his chest; drawing squiggles on the ground with his pointer finger, "So?" he asked.

Seto blinked, "You're not a regular puppy are you?" he asked in a rhetorical fashion. Joey shot the boy a glare when he heard this, "Look, why don't you go and play with some of those energetic Inu's over there," he bristled.

"No."

Joey growled in annoyance, "Well then leave me alone at least!" he snapped looking away from the brunette.

"Why should I?" Seto prompted. Joey glared at the floor, "Because. I'm sure you're looking for a hybrid who's much cuter and a lot more playful than me, so go away."

"How do you know what I'm looking for?" Seto challenged with a smirk. "I just got here, and we've never met before. Maybe I came in here looking for a pup like you," he suggested. Joey huffed weakly at this, "No you didn't." he stated letting his eyes slip closed.

"How do you know that?"

Joey frowned upsettingly at the question, "Because no one wants someone like me," he affirmed assuredly, halting the aimless motions of his hand so that he could wrap his arm around his legs.

Seto frowned gently when he noticed the abrupt shift in the puppy's demeanor. "You can't be sure of that," he muttered beneath his breath. The puppy's ears cocked backwards and buried themselves in the mess of golden tresses.

"Yes I can," Joey sighed sadly.

Seto's brow creased pityingly, "You really are a sad looking puppy," he whispered faintly so that the golden puppy wouldn't be able to hear him. He respired and patted his hand against the bars of the cage; causing Joey to open his eyes. "You wait here pup."

Joey raised a brow. Where else was he going to go? Joey watched Seto retreat from his cage with a mild interest that he couldn't camouflage. Honey colored ears rose up from their shimmering hiding place and a long silky tail began to swish attentively against the ground. Ever so slowly Joey uncurled himself from his ball, onto his hands and knee's, and leaned curiously toward his cage door.

Before Joey could try to get any closer to his cage front in order to search for the brunette, he returned and with him was the store manager. Joey's eyes widened extensively and he immediately scurried away from the crate door, not wanting to appear excited.

"So you're sure you want this one?" the manager questioned unsurely as he rummaged through his ring of keys.

Seto looked at the owner and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." he confirmed shifting his gaze toward the crate where Joey was sitting. Joey's ruby eyes became larger upon catching the older boys calm blue regard.

The store owner rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Really? You do know he's a stray right? A-And he doesn't really get along well with people," he forewarned, quite honestly shocked that this guy wanted to buy the Inu.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm sure I can handle it," the pale prodigy assured. The manager muttered softly, but unlocked the cage door. Joey swore he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the hauntingly familiar 'click' sound from _his_ cage. He remained completely immobilized as the manager pulled the silver bars open. It was only when the owner reached inside did Joey snap out of his self induced trance. He quickly backed up into the far corner of his crate; growing a tad bit frantic when he registered that this was actually happening.

"W-What the hell! I-I told you I-I don't wanna get adopted," he protested hysterically, trying to avoid the owners hands by pressing his back against the wall. Seto didn't say anything and simply watched as the manager finally managed to grab the puppy and pull him out of the crate.

Seto couldn't help but smirk when Joey began growling and struggling against the hold on him. The manager's face scrunched into one of distaste as he avoided getting mauled by the Inu. He huffed and set the younger teenager onto the ground and released him. Once Joey's feet connected with the floor the blonde's entire body, including his mouth, stilled. Large rose stained iris's stared at the ground in fascination, "I'm...out?" he asked cautiously drifting his eyes to meet the Seme's.

Seto chuckled quietly, "Well I can't take you home if you're in there," he reasoned. Joey's eyes fluttered rapidly, "I-I don't get it. Didn't you hear me...or..anything! Why would you still want to adopt me?" he interrogated dumbfounded.

Blue spheres softened in a besotted manor, "Because I don't want any other person in this store, but you."

Joey felt his tanned cheeks flush in a dark fuchsia hue as he began sputtering unsophisticated sentences. This only served to amuse his new owner though who continued to watch Joey fumble with his words.

"Well just wait here for a second and I'll get the paperwork," the manager announced; politely excusing himself to the back room. Joey's banter came to an immediate halt when he felt a large warm hand being placed on his head. The pale appendage tenderly rubbed his hair while slender fingers occasionally scratched his ears.

"It looks like you're coming with me no matter what."

Joey stared at the teenager, while he tried to stop his eyes from drooping and his tail from wagging when he was overcome with delight from having his ears scratched. But God! It had been sooooo long since someone had actually gotten close enough to him to pet him! He quickly fathomed what he was doing though and harshly jerked his head back, much to his disappointment that the wonderful sensation had stopped. He sent the taller boy a mild glower, "I didn't say you could touch my ears," he informed sternly.

Seto retracted his hand a little and regarded the shorter boy bemusedly, "That's odd," he muttered. Joey looked up at him, "What?" he inquired tightly still frowning at the Seme standoffishly. Seto lowered his hand back to his side, "From what I've seen most Inus love getting their ears scratched," he remarked never taking his eyes off the boy.

Joey huffed while his tail swished behind him in an agitated manner, "Well I'm not like other Inus, got it."

Seto only smirked at the red eyed uke, "I know. That's why I wanted to adopt you," he informed easing his right hand into his pocket. Joey crossed his arms over his chest, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into you know," he warned.

"I think I do," Seto replied passively while making his way over to the front desk where the manager had returned to. Joey unwittingly followed the brunette, "Hey!" he exclaimed hating the fact that this guy was brushing him off.

Seto ignored the puppy's yapping and leaned over the counter to write his signature over the documents he was given. Joey stomped his foot in a bratty manner, "I'm talking to you ya know!" he snapped. Seto hummed softly in acknowledgment, but other than that dull sound he didn't do much else except continue to write.

"Don't ignore me you asshole!" Joey commanded clenching his fists at his sides. The fur on his tail and ears had begun to stand up in order to express his irritation. But once again, Seto paid him no mind.

The manager chuckled softly; noticing Joey's display from behind the counter. "That's unusual. I've never seen him react so much to someone." he noted mainly to the brunette. Sapphire eyes glinted and a satisfied smile appeared on the brunette's face, "Well, all the papers are signed."

"Great," the man said gathering up the stack. As he picked them up and tapped them against the countertop to organize them he spoke up, "Oh! And I should tell you sir. Joey has a tendency to bite," he alerted.

Seto slid his hands back into his pockets as he turned to face the blonde, "Why's that?" he asked. Joey blinked, unsure if he was taking to the manager or himself.

Apparently it had been the former because the man crossed his arms over the counter, "We don't really know. Just pent up aggression we suppose from being on the streets for so many years," he shrugged.

"Well, thank you for informing me."

Joey jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't touch me!" He growled defensively taking a step away from the paler teen.

"Touchy aren't you?" Seto asked causing Joey to flush pink. "Come on, it's time to go home, Pup." Seto beckoned him evenly.

Joey only glared at him, his ruby eyes glinting untrustingly, "I don't have a home anymore. So I won't be going anywhere." he asserted defiantly. Seto let out a long sigh, "That's too bad. I was hoping you wouldn't make me take you by force," he said disappointedly.

Joey gave the older boy a weird look, "By force? What the hell are you talking ab-AH!"

Joey wasn't even given time to finish his sentence before a strong arm was wrapped around his slender waist. A force quickly lifted him up off the ground with extraordinary ease and maneuvered his lissome form over the prodigy's shoulder.

Joey snarled loudly and began kicking and punching the elder's back furiously. "God damn it! Put me down you jerk!" he shouted. Seto grinned complacently and started out of the pet store and across the street; ignoring the looks he received from passerby's.

As he approached the black limousine he carefully patted the blonde's back with his spare hand, "Settle down, Puppy." he soothed quietly before removing his hand to open the door to the vehicle. Joey snarled and shouted as he was lifted from the CEO's shoulder and placed inside the car.

Seto stepped in himself and shut the door, momentarily ignoring the puppy once more when a voice sounded from the front.

"So have you finished your business here, Mr. Kaiba?"

Joey abruptly stopped clamoring when he caught the title, "Huh?" he asked. He looked at the boy sitting next to him wide eyed, "Kaiba?" he whispered. Seto appeared not to have noticed Joey's utterance and responded to the driver.

"Yes. Now if you could please drive us home Roland."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Roland replied starting the car up again. As Roland began driving, Seto settled back against the black leather seats and glanced over at the inu only to find him staring at him already. Seto blinked curiously, "What?"

"That guy...he just called you Kaiba.." Joey said his eyes narrowing curiously.

"Well..yeah. That's my last name," he explained awkwardly. Joey frowned at the brunette, "Why didn't you mention that before?" he asked suspiciously. Seto widened his eyes, wondering why this was so important now. "I didn't think it was necessary. Why? Does it bother you or something?"

Joey leaned back against the seat, for the first time since he had entered the vehicle, and looked away from the prodigy, "You run that huge Kaiba Corp company don't you?"

"Yes I do. Does that surprise you?" Seto incited inquisitively. Joey grunted in reply and began to unconsciously smooth his hair out; knowing that it was probably still a little bristled from before. "Not really, after all you got all the signs of a rich kid," he muttered.

Seto crossed his legs and smirked as if he was entertained by this notion, "I see. And that's what bothers you?" he questioned. Joey shrugged uncaringly in response to the other's question, "Listen Moneybags, I'm not happy right now because I never wanted to get adopted," he stated firmly as he lowered his hand; finally satisfied with the condition of his hair/fur.

Seto raised a slender brow when he heard this, "What? So you want me to take you back so you can spend your life in a cage?" he asked incredulously. Joey's eyes rounded and his head whipped toward the blue eyed CEO.

"What?"

"Well... No one wants to live behind bars forever." Seto murmured looking down at his feet. "And the only way for you to get out of there is if someone adopts you," he reasoned looking back up to meet the child's ruby gaze. "Is being adopted really that bad, that you'd rather choose the alternative of living in a pet shop?" he asked disbelievingly.

Joey was stunned silent when he realized his own lapse in logic. Richie rich did have a point.

Joey hated that pet store and he hated that cage most of all. So...was being owned by someone really that terrible if it allowed him to be free? Well...freer then he had been in a tiny cage?

"Well...I-I guess..not.." he stammered uncertainly. Blue orbs watched attentively as the young inu attempted to form an educated response. An amused smirk drifted across the CEO's face when he saw the others tentative appearance.

"So you are happy I adopted you," Seto accused the blonde with a smug grin plastered on his pale features. Joey suddenly shot a glare in the others direction, "Don't get cocky Richie Rich. I'm happy to be out of there, I'm not happy that _you_ adopted me," he corrected him.

Seto chuckled and relaxed against the seat once more, "Alright alright, point taken," he droned choosing to look out his window.

Joey glared at the ground and grumbled to himself while he crossed his arms and shifted unhappily in his seat; his ears flipping back against his head. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he was happy. Again, not really because of the person who had adopted him, but just sorta happy about everything in general.

The ruby eyed teenager tentatively glanced over at his new 'owner' briefly, before he eagerly looked away and turned his attention toward the moving figures passing him from behind the window.

Maybe Richie Rich wasn't all that bad...

After all..he was right.

No one wants to live behind bars forever.

TBC

_**Guys...this has literally just been sitting here for like...months. I like wrote some of it a long...well months and months ago and then i wrote more...later I went and corrected a lot...then I wrote more...then another month or so ago I looked at it...wrote a tad more...stopped. Then at one moment I looked at my sister and told her "I just have this story sitting here...at a point where I could totally end the chapter and post it" Lol! So yeah I was bored...I'm lonely and it's Sunday! Blah! I wanted some more reviews since I posted the new chapter of compensation...i've gotten 3...that's good. I'd like more. Sigh. But I decided to try and finish a chapter of something today so that I could get more reviews. I worked on Ancient Wishes...then got bored. Lol well then I remembered this thing and was like...aww what the hell. I just wrote a few more things down and there you go! Lol Well btw this plot was inspired by this fanfic i read for Junjou Romantica..It had this kind of plot and i was like...great fic so I wnted to try and make a version of my own. Came out a bit strange. Lol I know Seto's a little bit ooc...but I think everyone will look at that be like...kidna weird then they're be like "fuck it" because he's talking to joey and it makes them happy LOL! I'm not sure off the top of my head what that fic was called...Neko..something..maybe. Lol okay well...I'm also gonna be working on getting seto more...back into character...a little...It's weird cause he's like this sometimes in fics where they're already together...Oh what the hell joey has a tail Seto can be a little nice. Lol Again sorry this totally sucks...ya know cause theres some repetition that i wrote earlier that I was stumped with how to change. Yeah and...whatever. Alright thats pretty much it...so PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
